


It's 'ice' to be your friend.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Inktober 2017 [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Ennoshita, Friendship, Gen, Ice, Inktober 2017, saltyshima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: Ennoshita has a shoe, responsibilities, and a new position as Captain of Karasuno volleyball team.It would be much easier if Tanaka stopped screeching Christmas songs just because it's a little chilly.





	It's 'ice' to be your friend.

“JUST HEAR THOSE SLEIGH BELLS JINGLING, RING-TING-TINGLING TOO-!”

“Tanaka, _Shut up_!” A loud cackle echoes inside the gym, followed by the sound of an impact and Tanaka wheezing as a shoe catches him right in the stomach. Noya bursts into glorious laughter as Ennoshita storms over to Tanaka to retrieve his shoe.

“It’s not even winter! No Christmas songs until December!”

“But- But! Snow is fallin’! All around me!” Grinning, the Ace dares to test his captain’s patience by bursting into song for the next few lyrics. Tanaka’s christmas song knowledge is limitless, but Ennoshita’s patience is _not_.

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop hitting me with your shoe! Chikaraaaa!”

“It’s! Not! December! You overripe green pepper!” Hinata, Yamaguchi, and three of their new first years pull faces at the analogy, seriously hating green peppers like most normal people. Noya is too busy howling tears at how Tanaka is being told off by Ennoshita with a shoe, whilst Narita and Kinoshita set up the net.

Honestly, they’re probably the only reason the club hasn’t disintegrated into chaos as of yet.

“Captain, Tanaka, we’re ready to start practice.” At Narita’s calm interjection, Tanaka stops belting his christmas songs between shrieks of pain and Ennoshita stops whacking him with the shoe, slipping it back on his foot.

“Alright! Kageyama, I want you at 2, setting from the middle! Hinata, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Tanaka, and… Narita, get on that side of the court Noya, this side! The rest of you, line up at the back! 3 hits to get it over, if you’re the one who spikes it over, swap with Noya. Once you’ve received the ball on this side, skedaddle to the back of the line!”

“Yes, Captain!” Kinoshita and their 6 first years line up at the back of the court in three rows, waiting their turn. Before he runs over to join them at the back, Ennoshita serves the ball in from the receiver's side of court, and makes sure someone gets the first ball.

“Mine!”

“Nice call, Narita. First years, remember to call for the ball when you’re on court. If you’re not shouting, you’re not there as far as the team is concerned.” Hands on hips, Kinoshita fakes a wince.

“Wow, that’s harsh, Chika~.”

“It’s tough love.”

“Yikes.” Ennoshita sticks the tip of his tongue out at Kinoshita, eyebrows raised in amusement and a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. They really are good friends. All of the now-third years are. 

Even if Tanaka purposely annoys them by belting out christmas songs in october, even if Ennoshita uses his shoe as a weapon, inspired from his mother’s side of the family, even if Narita eats weird food combinations like pickles and ice cream, even if Kinoshita has a habit of quoting movies at the _worst_ possible time, and even if Noya is just… Noya.

They’re still friends through and through. Thick as thieves and close as can be. 

Just like the now-second years. Tsukishima has somehow grown to tolerate Hinata and Kageyama being around him at every moment of his free time, but that’s probably something to do with how Yamaguchi _really_ came out of his shell and told him to “fucking suck it up, you big weenie”, and forcibly dragged him into socialising until he did it on reflex and begun to enjoy it.

“Can you get any more aggressive with the ball, _King_?”

“Shut up, Tsukiweiner.”

It was still a work in progress.

“Tch.”

“Don’t click your tongue at me, bastard!”

“... **Tch** ~.”

“Want me to set the next ball to your face?!” 

A just-barely-begun work in progress. Ennoshita sighs, dragging a hand down his face as he prepares to step in. Turns out, he doesn’t have to. Hinata bounces between them, pushing Kageyama back, whilst Yamaguchi grabs the back of Tsukishima’s collar and tugs him away whilst telling him off.

“At least we know the club is in good hands when we leave.”

“When we _leave_? Chika, we only just started third year. Don’t get all sentimental on me yet.”

“I’ll be sentimental whenever I want.”

“ _IT’S SNOWING_!!!!” The excited shout comes from Noya, who had grown bored waiting for the ball to be sent his way, and jogged over to the door at the slightest sign of movement. There’s already a thick layer of ice and frost on the ground - hence why Tanaka had arrived singing Christmas songs - but the white flakes floating down from the grey clouds above are the first to be seen this year, and it feels _special_.

“Great. Now the snow will cover up the icy patches and it’ll be like crossing a landmine.”

“Don’t be such a Debbie-Downer, Tsukki. Snow is fun!”

“Snow is a health hazard.”

“ _You’re_ a health hazard.” Tsukishima glares down at Hinata, giving him a belittling gaze that lets him know just how stupid that remark was. Kageyama just nods along with Hinata’s statement, whilst Yamaguchi hides an amused snort in his sleeve.

“Tsukishima might have a point about ice under the snow, though. Be careful walking to the main school building.”

“Killjoy, Chikara~.” Ennoshita rolls his eyes at Noya’s grin and tease.

“I’m _serious_. We can’t deal with an injury when we still need to practice as a team.” The first years nervously glance at each other and shuffle closer together as if that will keep them from falling over on the ice later. It’s kind of cute how they always stick together like ducklings, and they have a habit for following Hinata around.

The third years have taken to calling him Hin _ahiru_ , the mother duck of their first years. Tanaka in particular likes to call him by the nickname, followed by various quacking sounds. 

“Alright, back to practice!” Ennoshita claps his hands, and Karasuno scrambles back to their places on court, following out their captain's orders. It’s imperative that they learn what they’re capable of, pushing their limits, and working together to see what combos they can pull off.

By the time they’ve finished practice, the snow is completely forgotten about. It’s only once all the equipment is put away and they’re ready to head to the changing rooms that they remember the icy peril on their doorstep. Or, well… Outside the gymnasium.

“Guys!!! The snow settled!!!” Hinata squawks, and his little first year ducklings make noises of interest, peering around his shoulders to see the freshly laid snow. It’s still snowing, but it’s cool to see how there’s already a thick layer on the ground. Tsukishima makes a sound of disgust.

“Danger powder. _Disgusting_.”

“Danger powder. Really, Tsukki?”

“Yes. It’s hiding ice underneath. If you don’t think it’s that dangerous, you can go first and I’ll follow in your footsteps. Literally.” Rolling his eyes, Yamaguchi walks casually out into the thick snow and turns around to hold his arms out sassily, as if saying “told you so.”

Tsukishima clicks his tongue and starts treading in the footprints Yamaguchi has left in the snow. 

Somehow, by some unfortunate circumstance, he manages to find the ice Yamaguchi avoided. As his feet slide from under him and he topples down with a shout, he knocks over the first year who nervously follows after him, and that starts a _domino chain_ , until every single one of them is on their backs in the show apart from Yamaguchi, and Ennoshita who stands in the gymnasium doorway.

The captain glances over them, dragging a hand down his weary face.

“This team…”

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S NOT CHRISTMAS UNTIL HALLOWEEN IS OVER, GODDAMIT TANAKA. 
> 
> Please leave Kudos/Comment~!   
> Feed meeeeeee


End file.
